Castle Vignettes
by Scotch-Irish Rose
Summary: A collection of one-shots/drabbles/vignettes focused on our favorite mystery novelist & no-nonsense detective, along with the 12th precinct. Mostly Caskett exclusive. I own nothing. Rated T.
1. Don't Know Where, Don't Know When

Don't Know Where, Don't Know When

_Occurs directly after Season 6, Episode 9, "Disciple". Speculation._

* * *

The melody crooned in the voice of Vera Lynn was the only sound in the loft, and to any other pair of ears belonging to those other than the writer and the detective standing stock-still in the room, the serenade would be perceived as incredibly soothing. The two, however, were anything but comforted.

Beckett remained frozen, and Castle saw her before him as an elegant, Greek statue—more beautiful to him than she'd ever been before. Yet, he couldn't sufficiently bask in her beauty, as he was far too preoccupied with the situation at hand. His partner was truly afraid. The look in her hazel eyes was surreal—frantic, frenetic, frenzied. Any number of alliterations could describe them, but none could fully illustrate the horror in Kate Beckett's eyes at that very moment.

"Castle, turn it off," she whispered shakily, her disturbed countenance growing even more wild as he hesitated—that _tone_ of her voice. "Make it stop, Castle! _God, _make it _stop._" Her voice cracked with emotion, and she turned away from him, covering her ears as if she were a child that was being pained by a loud noise.

Without another thought, he faithfully turned on his heels and yanked the flash drive from the laptop, swiftly tossing it on to the coffee table.

"There's some evidence for you." he said, breathing erratically in his uneasiness.

Beckett closed her eyes where she stood, slowly bringing her hands, now clenched in fists, to her sides. Castle approached her silently, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped severely, twisting around to face her lover.

"_Rick," _she murmured, her normally strong and commanding voice shattering as she lurched forward, gripping him until her knuckles turned an icy white.

"Whoa, what's the matter?" Castle inquired, snugly enveloping her in a comforting hug. She now only sought unconditional consoling, a need that was implied by her use of his first name. Castle knew all too well that when his beloved referred to him by his first name, her emotions had gotten the best of her.

"That song, Rick. They _know. He _knows." she choked out, her weak voice being muffled by his shirt. "He's messing with my _head, _Rick. Just _waiting—waiting _for me to make a wrong move." Her trembling body quaked with a sob, and Castle couldn't recall the last time Detective Kate Beckett—_his Kate—_had had so many tears in her eyes.

"That song, my mom used to listen to it." she confessed, the painful memories coming back to haunt her.

"Oh, God. Kate." Castle whispered, lightly rocking her in his arms. In an instant, he froze. "Wait, what? _Who _knows _what, _Kate?" he pressed, giving her back a soothing rub.

"3XK. Kelly. _Both _of them." she murmured, giving in to his embrace even further as he gracefully lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom they now shared—their lair. He set her gently upon the bed before settling down beside her and lightly stroking her cheek. She brought up her own hand and reached for his. "Castle, they're going to murder again. I know it."

"We're going to stop them before they can." he resolved firmly. "Kate, we _will _find them. You, Ryan, Esposito. If you put your heads together, you're bound to come up with something."

Beckett rolled over on to her back and shook her head, gazing teary-eyed at the ceiling. _"I _let her get away Castle. Kelly."

"No, Kate. Don't you ever say that." Castle snapped, his fiery eyes cooling after his fiancee glanced over at him, hurtful and vulnerable—as if at any moment she'd resort to the waterworks again. He was unaccustomed to seeing her this way. He inched closer and propped his head up using his elbow. "Listen to me. You told me not to blame myself for letting 3XK getting away. Now, in all fairness, you should do the same for me. Don't you ever blame yourself, Kate. Never." Lovingly, he brought a hand to her dampened cheek, wiping away a bit of the moisture.

"But Castle, I _did. _I let her slip through my fingers. I should've done some more investigating after what she said to me during the interrogation."

It took a moment for Castle to allow himself to fully grasp this statement uttered by his love. "What she said? What did she say to you?" he demanded, furrowing his brow. His protectiveness for Alexis was beginning to apply to his soon-to-be wife, as well, he quickly realized.

"She kept, I don't know, taking note of my looks. It was bizarre." Beckett replied uneasily, rolling over on to her side again and gazing into his eyes with all seriousness.

Castle smiled charmingly. "Well, you _are _quite stunning." Beckett became flushed with a faint, rosy hue, and Castle couldn't help but grin wider.

She sighed, trying not to notice his attempts at making her swoon. "I'm serious, Castle. What if—"

"—your doppelganger is next?" Castle finished in a hushed tone, desperately trying to keep the image from entering his mind as Beckett nodded. It would be entirely too traumatic for him—her lifeless body, dangling by a string, the twinkle in her eyes that he adored banished forever.

_Stop it. Right now. It's tough enough seeing Lanie and Espo like that. Please, not Beckett. Not Kate. Not _her.

"Not you. I'd rather it be me." he mused, and it was only after Beckett's eyes flashed with anxiety that he realized that he had uttered that statement aloud.

"_No, _Castle." she said firmly. He frowned, and she elaborated. "All that time, I was preparing myself. I kept asking myself, what if Castle were next in line? How would I handle—"

Her fiance cut her off with an overpowering kiss to the mouth, rendering speech incapable. A short time later, their clothes were shed, their love for one another acting as a distraction for at least that night.

* * *

Castle stared into the darkness for some time. The only light in the loft was the fading flicker of the dying fire bouncing off the walls.

Beckett murmured softly in her sleep before sighing and slightly shifting her position in his arms. Gently, he brushed back a strand of her flowing hair to place a slow kiss on her temple, and he could have sworn he saw her delicate mouth twitch with a faint smile.

The song entered his mind again. Protectively, he brought the woman he loved closer to him, the warmth of her bare body providing him immense comfort. He affectionately ran his fingers through her hair, providing her with a tender kiss to the cheek.

_We'll meet again._


	2. Alone No More

Alone No More

_A sweet Caskett moment. Takes place sometime in the future of the series, can't say when!_

_Edit 11/21/13: I have revised this slightly to make the status of their relationship (married or still engaged) more ambiguous, since there's no way of knowing when the Caskett baby will arrive._

* * *

Castle and Beckett walked side by side, and though the author put forth his best effort in order to please Kate, as she preferred to keep their relationship as professional as possible while mingling on the premises of the precinct, his hand itched with the desire to reach for her hand and intertwine their fingers.

Well, now that he thought about it, he was technically a safe enough distance away from the 12th precinct to show affection for the woman beside him—the muse that inhabited his thoughts during every waking moment, even managing to wander into his dreams on a regular basis.

With great hesitance, as he feared that he may incur the wrath of his beloved later on, he shyly grasped her hand and rubbed his fingers through hers, his stomach fluttering faintly as his fingertips brushed across the stone of the ring on her finger. He was instilled with even more delight when Beckett didn't reject his meager advances.

She had been remarkably quiet ever since that morning began; on top of this, she'd had even less of a tolerance for his teasing, banter, and flirting throughout the day. Hadn't she finally come to terms with his lovable quirks yet?

Castle was especially taken aback when Beckett had referred to him as "Rick", which was a name she barely ever used when speaking to or about him, except in certain and mostly dire situations. In fact, she nearly always affectionately referred to him by his last name, with the exception of some exclusive nicknames only uttered within the bedroom.

Yes, something was surely amiss, and Richard Castle was determined to find out what it was. His persistence was both a worthy attribute and a cumbersome curse.

"So," Castle initiated, attempting to strike up a conversation with the cryptic woman at his side. After he paused for a moment, Beckett shrugged. "This case we're working is pretty intriguing."

"I suppose so," Beckett agreed, completely aloof. Castle instantly grabbed her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, are you okay?" he inquired, furrowing his brow with instinctive, overwhelming concern.

"Of course." she insisted, donning a subtle and tired smile as Castle brought a hand to her cheek and toyed with her curls. "Why?"

"It's just—" he began, shaking his head. He quickly lost the heart to question her. She participated in plenty of interrogation in the workplace. There was no need to continue the burden. "Never mind."

Beckett sported a puzzled expression, clutching his hand again. "Okay," she murmured, continuing on her way and pulling Castle along with her.

As they arrived at his car, Castle retrieved his keys after a moment of rummaging through his pockets and pressed the button to unlock the vehicle. Beckett immediately yanked the handle of the door and slid into the passenger seat, silently buckling up and closing her eyes. Castle gave a heavy sigh and joined her in the car.

"Your place or mine?" he asked her gently, turning the key in the ignition and reaching for her hand as the car roared to life.

"Yours," she murmured, turning her head and offering him a tired smile.

"Will do, my good lady," he obliged, raising his eyebrows at her. She sighed and turned her head to gaze out the window at the numerous cars whizzing past.

Their conversation was continuously sparse, and Castle began to grow more and more worried. Had he done something to upset her? Offend her? He picked his mind apart, trying to remember anything he could have possibly done to rouse such indifference from his Kate.

* * *

Beckett took a dainty sip of her wine, listening in on Castle's conversation going on in the other room. She sensed within her a slight feeling of guilt, as she knew he was engaging in a conversation with his mother in which she wasn't involved, but her curiosity got the best of her, despite the thoughts of preoccupation racing through her mind.

"Yeah. Listen, Mother, I'll call you tomorrow. Beckett and I are about to go to bed. What? No, I—"

Beckett caught a glimpse of Castle pacing back and forth beyond the doorway, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him becoming visibly flustered, his cheeks ruddy as a reaction to something his mother had evidently mentioned.

"Please, can you just... th-thank you. Uh-huh. Love you, too. Buh-bye." With a relieved sigh, Castle ended the call and strode into the bedroom, a suave smile plastered across his face.

Peeling back the covers, he crawled into bed next to his beloved as she settled her head upon her pillow. He leaned forward to give her a brief kiss to the cheek before also making himself comfortable on his side of the bed.

Castle watched his partner intently as she stared at the ceiling, her breathing shallow, as if she had lost all enthusiasm for what was going on around her. Her hands were folded daintily over her chest, and he could tell she was deep in thought. He was concerned—intensely so. She was his partner, both professionally and involving love, and he felt that if she was unhappy, he wasn't truly complete. Kate Beckett was a part of him.

"Hey," he mumbled, partly into his pillow. Kate glanced over at him, then her eyes were back to the ceiling.

"Hm?" she murmured in distraction. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Castle inquired, blocking a yawn with the back of his hand.

"We've been through this, Castle," Beckett replied matter-of-factly, exhaling with faint exasperation. "Yes."

Castle gazed at her, entirely entranced. He'd never felt this in love before. Yes, he'd had those _feelings _for Meredith—but nowhere close to a connection like this. For this reason, he couldn't hide his concern.

"Alright, I just—worry about you, Kate." he said wholeheartedly. She didn't appear to register this, and he therefore inched closer, bringing a hand to the opposite side of her face with a light caress before lightly yet sensually leaning in to kiss her neck.

Beckett let out a sharp exhale as her skin pricked with expectant goosebumps, but she shook her head, dismissing her growing desire for the man at her side. "I-I'm not in the mood right now, Rick." she admitted, rolling over and facing away from him. "Maybe... maybe tomorrow."

"There it is again." Castle sighed, touching her shoulder.

Beckett briefly glanced back. "What?"

"You called me 'Rick'." he observed, resting his chin upon her shoulder and lightly blowing her hair. "Come on. Spill it."

"Castle—"

"No, Kate. Tell me." Castle whispered knowingly.

Beckett huffed. "What? What am I supposed to tell you?"

"Oh, come on, Beckett. You've been acting strangely, well, since this morning, and I just—"

"Castle, please, I just need some sleep right now." the woman insisted. A moment of silence—then a soft sniffling arose from her.

Castle's heart leaped. "Kate?" he murmured, his voice quavering.

"Do you have any idea what _day _it is?" Beckett whispered sharply, snapping her head back to glare at him. Her eyes were suffusing with tears.

Castle donned a guilty expression. "Wh-what day is it? Uh, let's see..."

It wasn't their anniversary. It wasn't her birthday. What could it be?

Then, it suddenly hit him. How could he have been so _moronic? _So _insensitive _to the feelings of this woman, the woman whom he adored?

"Mother's day." he whispered with resolve, and she averted her eyes from his gaze as she sat up in bed, reaching for a tissue.

Quickly, she dabbed at her eyes. Weakness was something she never wanted to display—but she couldn't help it. The memories were entirely too destructive.

"I remember the very last day I spent with her." she said sentimentally, hiccuping quietly with a stifled sob. "W-we had a fight. A stupid, _stupid _fight. I don't think I can even remember what it was about."

Castle observed her, his eyes locking faithfully with hers. He gently draped a hand over her knee, offering her a supportive smile as he did so. Beckett shook her head, sighing as she focused on the crumpled tissue in her hands.

"Let's just... drop it." she whispered.

"Tell me more, Kate." Castle urged, but he did so gently.

Beckett directed her gaze to him, shrugging. "There's nothing more to say, Castle. I just—" Her voice trailed off, and she plucked another tissue from the box at her side. "N-never mind. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Castle restrained her from reclining back on the bed, and instead gathered her in his arms, sitting up and allowing her to lean into him. The woman in his embrace did all she could to avoid breaking down again, to no avail.

"Kate..." he whispered, pressing his lips to the apex of her head.

"I never got to tell her how much I loved her." she confessed, breathing shakily as she wiped at a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "I live with that guilt every day. Every day I go to the precinct, I remember why I actually set out to do this in the first place—and it's painful. More painful than being shot in the chest, Castle—almost dying, for God's sake." Beckett could feel Castle instinctively tightening his grip on her, afraid to let her out of his protection. She continued, hesitantly, "God, _why _did I do it? How can I live like this?I'm reminded every day. How will I be able to look at our child without thinking about her?"

Castle's muscles locked with tension. He pulled her impossibly closer, squeezing her to the point that her shaky breaths became all the more inhibited.

"Kate. Um, do you—" his voice cracked with emotion, and he swallowed hard, trying to come up with sufficient words with which to respond. "K-Kate, do you need to tell me something?"

Beckett, her eyes glistening with lingering tears, began flowing anew. She also swallowed the growing lump in her throat. She exhaled with a raspy, unstable breath, slowly reaching for Castle's hand. She turned her head to gaze into his eyes, both of them void of emotion. Slowly, she nodded in confirmation, bringing his hand to her stomach and allowing it to rest there.

"Oh, Kate." Castle whispered, wriggling out from where he was pinned to the headboard and focusing his sole attention on her. His mouth slowly uplifted in an incredulous smile. "K-Kate, you don't know how happy—how _elated _this makes me."

"Yeah?" she murmured, almost in disbelief.

Castle furrowed his brow, bringing a hand to her moistened cheek. "A-aren't you excited at all?"

Beckett's eyes flashed with an undecipherable emotion. "Of _course _I am, Castle. But... I-I'm afraid."

_Beckett? Afraid?_

"Why? H-how?" her lover pressed, scooting closer to her.

Beckett's face quickly became solemn. "Rick, you don't understand. Your mother is entirely devoted to you. I don't have someone like Martha. And I don't want _my _child to ever have a chance at experiencing something like that. I'm a cop, Castle. I'm constantly taking chances."

An overwhelming sympathy overtook the writer as he embraced the mother of his unborn child. He tenderly provided her with a long, slow kiss, taking a moment to wrap his arms around her before breaking their passion.

"Kate, life _is _about taking chances—but that's the beauty of it. It always keeps you guessing. If you never take a risk, you don't truly _live." _he told her, hoping to inspire her out of her remorse. "Kate, I love you. I _want_ to have children with you. I want you, and you alone, because I can't imagine having anyone else."

Beckett allowed her mouth to hang open slightly, beckoning him in for a kiss as she leaned in. He abode by her desires, running his hands from her face, to her faded bullet wound, down to her stomach, where he allowed his hand to linger curiously. After a moment, the two split apart for a breath of air, and Castle witnessed an elusive smile form on his beloved's face.

"Kate, your mother loved you more than anything. I know it. Because I do. And you _do _have someone. I'm right here, Kate. You know I'll always be here for you."

Beckett released a tearful laugh, touching her forehead to his and ruffling his hair. She wrapped his arms around his neck, her worries slowly but surely dissipating. Her wounds would eventually heal; it would take some time, but with this man by her side, she wouldn't be so fearful of the future.

Kate Beckett, afraid—that was quite a notion. She was honestly afraid of the prospect of this growing being inside her, this little individual that contained a little piece of both law enforcement and literature. She was certain that as soon as she came face to face with the child, and when she and Castle brought him or her into the world together, that it would be like falling in love for a second time.


	3. Long Live the Legacy

Long Live the Legacy

* * *

Detective Beckett lightly massaged the swell of her pregnant stomach, glaring through the glass of the door at the suspect seated in the interrogation room. The perp had his restrained hands folded upon the table, and she turned to face the other direction, her step lacking the usual _click _she experienced when she wore her trademark heels. As her due date approached, the soreness of her feet left her entirely incapable of wearing heels.

She smiled as memories of the most likely point of conception of her child came flooding back to her. Though it was odd, Beckett could recall it nearly to the last detail. If she had had any inkling of the possibility of conceiving a child with Castle that night, her stomach would have fluttered with anxiety, rather than with the kick of a baby. She had little to no experience with caring for an infant, but with help of the veteran parent in Castle, Beckett felt comfortable with the situation.

In an instant, her partner appeared beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"If he tries anything with you, Beckett, I'll be there right away."

"Don't worry, Castle. I have things under control." she assured him with a steely resolve, although the tingling anxiety she experienced wasn't very reassuring to her. This _had _to go her way during the interrogation. She had to be on top of her game. She had only one chance to nab this guy.

Castle hesitated before giving a flustered sigh, and he smiled slightly as she turned around to face him. "Alright, then. I trust you to handle it." he murmured, briefly glancing over his shoulder to scope out the area before leaning in to kiss her.

Beckett accepted his advances despite her reservations, and she was delighted that she did. After a heavenly moment, she pulled away from him, turning away.

"I have to do this before I lose the nerve, Castle. I think this guy's the one we've been looking for, but it won't be easy to get him to confess to the murder." she confided to him as she turned toward the door, mentally preparing herself to open the door and venture inside.

Castle approached her from behind, patting her back in a supportive manner. "Good luck in there. Be careful." he mentioned quietly, attracting her attention again. She spun around once again, offering him a look of adoration.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll _both _be fine." she assured him, cupping his chin in her palm with on hand and supporting her protruding belly with the other.

Castle darted his eyes downward for a moment, admiring the perfect roundness of her stomach. He lifted his hand to kiss his palm, then brought it down to give their unborn child a loving caress.

Beckett smiled from ear to ear, lunging forward to kiss his lips a final time before twirling around to face the music, folder of evidence in hand. She allowed the door to quietly click shut behind her.

"I am detective Kate Beckett, sir." she introduced herself, heaving with a sigh as she steadily lowered herself into the seat across from the perp.

She pursed her lips as she positioned herself properly; all this extra weight she was carrying around definitely wasn't conducive to this exercise. Needless to say, Castle hadn't allowed her to do anything that could possibly allow her to experience any strenuousness. Although he was being entirely overprotective, Beckett was touched that he cared about her and their baby so deeply.

"Now, Mr. Sims, where were you between the hours of nine and eleven P.M. three nights ago?" she said, and the suspect shrugged with disinterest.

"Beats the hell outta me," he replied vaguely, slouching in his seat. "Had a few drinks at a club. Everything's pretty cloudy after that."

"Yes, well, it was at that time when this man's body was discovered in an alleyway with multiple gunshot wounds to the chest and head." Beckett said, retrieving papers from the folder and sliding them across the table. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this event, would you, Mr. Sims?"

The suspect sneered coyly at her, achieving a sick amusement. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Castle was keeping a watchful, predatory eye over his two loved ones.

"'ja find any evidence, detective? Anything that could possibly, even remotely, connect me to the crime?"

"For instance, Mr. Sims?" she asked, furrowing her brow and leaning forward. "Any_ ideas _in particular?"

Sims gave a raspy chuckle of derision. "A weapon of some sort."

"No, sir, unfortunately not. But fingerprints on the victim's wallet did turn up as a match to yours."

Sims chewed his lip in contemplation before his eyes flashed with a sudden anger. He rapidly leaned over the table, whispering something to her that Castle was unable to discern.

"What is he doing?" he asked anxiously, his brow becoming knit with worry. "I want her out of there, now." he ordered Ryan and Esposito, who stood by watching as well, their arms folded.

"Yeah, I don't really like where this is going." Ryan admitted, glancing at Espo.

"C'mon, you know Beckett isn't gonna go for that." Esposito said, offering Castle a supportive look.

"I don't care what she'll agree to, I'll go in there and remove her myself." Castle growled.

He allowed his muscles to relax, vowing to himself that he would intervene whenever he sensed his Kate was put in jeopardy at the hands of this criminal. Castle inherently knew that Kate was unable to defend herself the way she normally would, if need be, and it was this fact that worried him to no end.

The three men released interjections as they witnessed the perp abruptly rise from the table, causing the chair to topple down behind him. Beckett also rose to her feet, defensively standing her ground as Simms threw his hands in the air in a fit of rage. Though Beckett visibly kept her cool and subtly placed a hand on her holster to be prepared to defend herself if need be, Castle perceived this as a threat, and he rapidly approached the door to the interrogation room.

"Damn it! Get away from her!" he exclaimed explosively, partially out of anger and partially out of fear. He yanked the door open, barging into the room and seizing the suspect by the collar of his shirt. "You try to touch her and I'll—"

"Castle!" Beckett cried, grabbing his arm. "I'm fine, I'm fine! I've got everything under control. Everything's alright..."

"No, it's not, Kate." Castle insisted, clenching his teeth together. He glared violently at Simms. "Listen to me—"

"Oh, God," Beckett breathed, scarcely heard over the men arguing. A puddle of water had, unbeknownst to her in the midst of the excitement, formed at her feet, and she had come to a heart-stopping revelation."R-Rick?"

"What is it, Beckett?" he responded sharply, entirely to distracted by his prey to notice his love begin rapidly sucking in breaths of air as her contractions began.

"_Castle!" _she screeched, attracting his attention at the sound of her dire tone of voice. She collapsed to her knees, sensing the imminent birthing process. "God, Castle, call for someone!" Beckett cried, sitting back and spreading her legs. Pursing her lips, she let loose an tortured moans of fear.

Castle pushed the man he had been holding captive away, and Simms backed slowly into the corner, weary of the confrontation.

"Kate, Kate, hang in there," Castle insisted, squatting beside her. "I'm right here, I'm right here."

"Castle, g-go." she whispered weakly, her voice trembling. "Go get someone to help." she pleaded, hammering heartbeats pounding in her ears. The man beside her caressed her cheek with his hand, rubbing it with the pad of his thumb.

"Hey. I'm not leaving you. I told you that we're in this together." he assured her, leaning in to kiss her forehead as Ryan and Esposito stampeded into the room, Lanie in hot pursuit.

"Alright, honey, we're gonna get you outta here," she said gently, aiding Castle in lifting her up with both arms. "Help is on the way." she added, a giddy smile appearing on her face. "Just think! In a little while I'm gonna be a godmother."

"And I'm gonna be a father... well, again." Castle chuckled, linking arms with Beckett as he and Lanie led her out of the room.

_And I'll be a mom._

* * *

Beckett wheezed with short breaths, in and out in repetition, while Castle clutched her hand. He was determined to be there for her the entire time, no matter what it took. He would hold her hand the entire time, no matter how hard she squeezed it.

The anticipation of motherhood caused the time to pass monotonously by. Beckett had no conception of time during her tedious labor; she was truly numb with a countless number of emotions—excitement, hesitation, and a whole lot of fear. Of course, she was utterly thrilled at the prospect of becoming acquainted with the baby, but at the same time, how would she cope? Would she be a good mother to the child? There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Castle wouldn't be an outstanding father, but she wasn't so confident about her own abilities.

Castle remained loyally by Beckett's side for the entire duration of his beloved's labor, and after several hours of suspense, the couple's patience at last paid off. They had made the decision to leave the entire identity of their baby a surprise, and Beckett and Castle continued to devotedly hold hands with a firm grip.

"Boy or girl?" Castle murmured in to Beckett. She appeared to be in a complete trance. "Kate?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't know. What do you think?"

He shrugged. "I don't care either way. As long as they're happy and healthy, that's all that matters."

A moment of silence ticked by before Beckett smiled and sighed in contentment. "I love you, Castle."

Castle briefly glanced down at the mother of his child before leaning over the hospital bed to kiss her on the lips. She moaned softly out of delight, smiling into the kiss as she gave a quiet yet hearty chuckle. They split apart after a moment, and Beckett spoke again.

"I'm ready, Castle. I'm ready to meet them." she murmured, fondly reflecting back on the wailing that had filled the room as the baby was brought into the world just minutes before.

"They'll be here soon, Kate." he replied, anticipation brimming in his voice.

As if the nurse had read the parents' minds, she waltzed back into the room, carrying a bundle in her arms.

She gently laid the baby in its mother's welcoming arms, introducing the parents to their new daughter.

Beckett gazed at the tiny infant in her grasp, admiring the child from the top of her wispy, chestnut-haired head, to her button nose and rosy cheeks, all the way to her delicate, dimpled chin, which was clearly inherited from her father.

Beckett's heart instantly swelled with a love she'd only sensed few times before in her life—her mother, her father, Castle, and now, this little, helpless infant. She was a mother. This little girl relied on her. She contained a part of both Beckett and Castle. In truth, this was something Beckett could share with her beloved Castle forever, and it would only strengthen their bond.

The overjoyed couple debated a number of names before they finally settled on one—a perfect name for such a perfect little being. Both Castle and Beckett knew that their child would live up to the potential of such a name—Johanna Beckett Castle. Surely, she would carry on the legacy of both her parents and her grandmother.


	4. All the Sleigh Bells and Whistles

All the Sleigh Bells and Whistles

_Since we received no Christmas special this year, I wrote this bit of Caskett fluff to (hopefully) satisfy you._

* * *

Detective Beckett sat in silence, hunched over a stack of files perched rather precariously upon her desk. She gave her temples a massage with her fingertips. Her eyes strained to read tiny print on the papers strewn to and fro, and with a sigh, she folded her arms, displeased with the progress she had made in the case. She admitted to herself that she would truthfully much rather be spending this precious time with Castle, but she simply wasn't one to give up so easily when determined to complete a task.

Gates had noticed that Beckett had busily put herself to work even as the sun began descending in the sky, and even as her boss inconspicuously appeared at the door to her office, her superior hardly had the initiative to interrupt her. Quietly and with reluctance, Gates got the studious woman's attention.

"Good evening, Detective Beckett." she greeted warmly, offering the cop a smile as she glanced up in response.

"Hello, sir." Beckett replied, darting her eyes back down to her work. She picked up a pen and began jotting down some notes. "What can I do for you?" she inquired, not looking up for a moment.

"I was just coming in to see what you were up to." was Gates' response. She cocked her head slightly, observant yet puzzled. "Detective, er... pardon my intrusion, but shouldn't you be spending time with Mr. Castle? It _is _Christmas eve, after all."

Beckett looked up again, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and a subtle blush giving her cheeks a rosy hue. "Excuse me, sir?"

Gates shifted her weight between her stilettos and leaned casually against the doorway. This was an oddity, for she always strove for professionalism, but she reminded herself that she was indeed clocked out for the night. "Well, Detective, it _is _the time of year to be generous, but you didn't ask to take on an extra shift, so I was curious as to why—"

The detective interrupted her superior with a soft chuckle. "I understand, sir. I'll just be a few more minutes, then I have to get home to Castle." She sighed softly as she began flipping through the folder in front of her, but Gates couldn't quite discern the true reason for this particular sigh; it was weary, yet subtly amorous in nature.

Gates attempted to resist the urge to smile, but failed, for her face soon broke into a stubborn grin. "Fair enough. You wouldn't mind locking up tonight, would you? I'm meeting my husband for dinner downtown."

"Of course not, sir." Beckett obliged with an affirmative nod. Her boss smiled a final time before slipping on her coat and taking her leave.

The detective immediately turned her attention back to her work, determined to find a stopping point that was satisfactory. Beckett had resolved that she would reach a suitable stopping point for the night before calling it quits, but she couldn't help imagining all of the incessant albeit good-natured bickering she and her fiance would suffer through—what _she _would be forced to suffer through—if she happened to be tardy in arriving home. Castle had recently begun complaining rather childishly that his fiancee had been, as he had put it, "all work and no play" as of late.

Beckett stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, weariness pulling her deeper and deeper into its clutches.

* * *

Castle lit the match in his hand with great expertise, cupping his hand around the wicks of the delicate candles as he granted them life with a soft, flickering flame. Triumphantly, he blew out the match with a swift breath and returned to his post in the kitchen. His sensitive nose eagerly responded to the baking cookies in the oven, and he inhaled deeply, his mouth watering with anticipation.

Nearly everything was prepared. He would surely sweep his Kate off her feet, and easily, too. He reached into his pocket for his phone as it began to ring, and after retrieving the device, brought it to his ear.

"Talk to me," he answered playfully, entirely aware of who was trying to reach him.

"I'll be home in just a bit, Castle." Beckett informed him, preoccupied as she studied the texts in front of her. "I just need to get to a good stopping place in this case." She thumbed through the file as her fiance began to protest.

"Beckett, I've got cookies in the oven, eggnog, presents under the tree, apple cider, that wine that gets you frisky, you name it. Alexis is with Meredith, Mother has a date, and you and I are _all _alone for Christmas eve."

Beckett emitted a slight giggle, smiling at the possibilities that came to mind. She glanced down at her desk, noticing that she had unconsciously begun sliding the troublesome file away from her midst. "I may have to take you up on that offer." she murmured with a soft sigh, switching off the lamp on her desk and engaging in the speaker phone option, as her iPhone was now her sole source of light.

"Then, c'mon, honey. I thought you'd want to spend some time, you know, _alone. _Under the mistletoe, perhaps?" Castle purred seductively, quirking his brow as he briefly leaned down to check on the progress the cookies had made in the oven.

"Of course I want to be with you, Castle." Beckett replied with empathy. _In more ways than one, _she thought.

She unintentionally allowed a stubborn yawn to arise from her as she locked the door to her office, and Castle couldn't resist smirking. With a chuckle, he twisted the knob on the stove and initiated the cooling process of the cookies, knowing it certainly wouldn't be long before his bedraggled beloved stumbled into loft.

"I'll be expecting you." he resolved with a subtle amount of anticipation.

* * *

Castle instantly recognized the sound of his fiancee's trademark clicking of her heels as she entered the loft, and he turned his attention instinctively from the pot of simmering apple cider to his love, who was just staggering through the door. Within a moment, he was faithfully at her side, helping her slip out of her coat as she warmed herself by the fireplace.

"Ya know, I was really hoping for Santa Claus to pay a visit tonight, but you'll do." he whispered playfully, and Beckett reprimanded him with a good-natured elbowing in the ribs.

She stood before the flames, her hands outstretched as she rubbed them together. The detective sensed her fiance subtly snake his arms around her waist, and with a tender smile, she swiveled around in his arms to gaze into his eyes, providing him with the affection he so fervently desired.

"You know what, Castle?" Beckett murmured gently, lifting up a hand to lightly brush her fingertips across his face, "I'm so glad I have someone to spend Christmas with again. All those years without this." she elaborated, gesturing to their surroundings, which exuded warmth and happiness. "I forgot all that I was missing."

Her beloved smiled, toying with her tendrils of curls. "Well, never again."

Beckett mirrored his delighted grin, pushing herself closer to him with hopes of a kiss. He didn't disappoint her, and her entire being fluttered with ecstasy as he caressed the swell of her hips, gliding his hands further up and resting them on the small of her back. Mischievously, he burrowed his curious hands beneath the fabric of her sweater and gave her bare skin a lustful rub, causing her to jump at the icy touch.

"Kate?" he whispered into her hair, filling every inch of himself with the scent her delicate yet rich perfume.

"Yes?" she mumbled, busying herself with the feverish kissing of his neck.

"I was wondering if I could possibly _unwrap _one of my presents a little early." Castle purred, causing Beckett to freeze. A tenacious smile crept across her face.

"Oh, I don't know. Have you been a good boy this year?" she cooed, lacing her fingers together against the back of his neck.

Her lover grinned, nuzzling his nose against hers. "You tell me. Personally, I think I've been pretty well-behaved."

The woman allowed her eyes to close as she leaned in for a kiss. "I think so, too." she murmured endearingly, recalling all the times that she had felt she would be lost without him—when she stepped upon that bomb, he had stayed with her for the entire ordeal; when she was nearly slain by 3XK, he had saved her life just in the nick of time. And, perhaps the most momentous moment in Kate's mind was the memory of his professing of his love for her, seconds before she slipped into unconsciousness that fateful day of the gunshot that still occasionally rang in her ears.

The woman allowed herself going limp in her beloved's arms as he began to carry her to their bedroom. He lay her upon their bed, and she invitingly outstretched her arms, welcoming him into a tender embrace. The couple devoted themselves entirely to one another as their fiery passions began to flare, Beckett gazed up trustingly into Castle's eyes, her own pair flashing with a sudden realization.

"Oh, Castle. I have something for you." she informed him rather enthusiastically, leaping out from under him and scampering into the bathroom. She poked her head out for a moment to glance back at him. "Pardon me for just a moment. Hold that thought." She held up her index finger before disappearing out of sight.

Castle leaned back on the mattress with a groan, entirely unsatisfied. He was rendered in a rather awkward position, and he hastily bunched the blankets over him, concealing his lap in an attempt to hide his obvious and noticeable excitement over having Beckett to himself and secured beneath him.

"Kate," he whined with displeasure, throwing his head back with a groan.

"Hold on, Castle." Beckett sang, her voice muffled by a closed door. "Almost... okay. Ready?"

"Yes. Come on out." Castle groaned impatiently.

"Promise me you won't laugh," she warned.

"I promise, I promise." he assured her, his eyes fixating with a twinkle as the stunning woman emerged from the doorway.

Beckett stood before him, her hands drooping somewhat awkwardly at her sides. She was scantily clad in a Christmas-themed set of lingerie, her chest bedecked with white, fuzzy trim, reminiscent of the jolly elf himself. Her midsection was barely concealed with a diaphanous, rosy fabric, and her feet were sporting a pair of striped, candy cane stockings. Kate revealed from behind her back a festive Santa hat, and she raised it up and fitted it snugly over her head.

"Ta-da." she murmured, spreading her arms.

Castle sat in silence, his mouth agape. He was utterly entranced.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" the detective mumbled, experiencing the sheepish desire to shy away from him.

"Kate, I—"

"It's stupid, isn't it?" she sighed, glancing down at her feet and curling her toes. She glanced up once more, coming face to face with her lover, who embraced her affectionately. He took her hands in his, pulling her on top of him as they engaged in their passionate initiation of lovemaking.

"It's wonderful." he replied simply, establishing himself as the dominant partner and placed her gently on her back.

"I'm glad you're... _enjoying _this so much." she chuckled softly, feeling something familiar press against her.

She ran her delicate fingers through his hair as he planted a slow kiss on her chest, his lips brushing against her bullet wound. He could hardly fathom the idea of losing her now; yet, it hadn't been so long ago that he nearly had.

"I love it. I love _you." _he whispered, affectionately nibbling at her neck.

"I love you more." was Beckett's hasty reply, bumping her forehead to his as she began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Doubtful." he teased, peeling off the garment and revealing his sculpted chest to her adoring eyes.

Their bodies melted into one another, and the writer brushed back a lock of chestnut hair, pressing his lips against the detective's ear.

"Merry Christmas, Kate." the man whispered, gingerly biting down upon her lobe.

Beckett jumped briefly, settling down and allowing her muscles to contract not a moment later. "Merry Christmas, Rick."


	5. Sick to Death

Sick to Death

_When Beckett suddenly comes down with the flu, Castle and Lanie become temporary partners, and make quite a well-matched team. Their unlikely partnership, however, does not come without a few repercussions._

_Caskett/Espolanie exclusive. A bit of a lengthy read.  
_

* * *

As the coffee maker grumbled to life and began spitting out the brew, Castle glanced over his shoulder, spotting Ryan and Esposito already making their way to Gates' office, where their boss would shortly be holding an informal conference about the case they were all working. He anxiously tapped his fingers against the counter, waiting rather impatiently for the coffee to become ready and suitable for drinking. Gates wouldn't take lightly to his tardiness, as she held a firm belief that punctuality was the key to success in any trade.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pot of piping liquid was finished brewing, and Castle expertly lifted it and poured the beverage into two mugs, the coffee cascading down into the welcoming cup like a scalding Niagara falls. The man smiled to himself, taking pride in the fact that he was an esteemed coffee connoisseur, and his brew was indeed the sole cup of coffee that the otherwise finicky Kate Beckett could truly appreciate. She was certainly a woman of impeccable taste, Castle reminded himself with a smirk, concerning both the aspects of coffee _and_ love.

His thoughts preoccupied with his lady, Castle finished the preparations to the two beverages and wandered aimlessly out of the lounge. He hesitated for a moment, deciding what the best course of action would be in this situation. Would Beckett already have joined the congregation in the briefing room? Or would it be best to meet her in her office, if she were indeed still there? He definitely wanted to avoid the turning of heads if he were the sole person arriving late under Gates' orders. As he muddled through his thoughts, his ears picked up a sound, out of the ordinary, emanating from his partner's office, and with a shrug, summoned his resolve to venture toward the noise.

Beckett was hunched over her desk, glancing through a file with a tissue in hand. She brought the crumpled tissue to her nose, and Castle observed her silently from the doorway. This was a very rare display of weakness on his love's part, and if she only knew he was spying on her, she would surely clean up her act in a heartbeat. Her lover frowned with sympathy as she produced a raspy cough, and he felt it was time to make his entrance. Beckett swiveled around as Castle stepped over the threshold.

"That doesn't sound too good," he observed, furrowing his brow while she made use of the tissue she was clutching as she dabbed at her stubborn nose. Beckett gazed at him with a grateful smile as he gingerly offered her the cup of coffee he had prepared. "Are you feeling alright?"

Beckett smiled faintly, clearing her throat and taking a sip of the coffee to tame an impending cough. She nodded her head in assurance as she pulled the rim away from her lips.

"I'm fine, Castle. Just a cold or something." she said with a shrug. Castle took note of the weakness of her normally commanding voice, and he was not entirely appeased.

The detective's cheeks nearly always maintained a delightfully rosy hue, though this was a trait of which only Castle was most familiar. Her partner noticed, however, as he tenderly gazed into her weary eyes, that her face was flushed far deeper than usual, as well as her dainty nose. He was not accustomed to this appearance of her visage, and so he made a point of assuaging his concerns.

"You sure you're okay?" he murmured as Beckett checked her watch.

"Positive." she replied, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "Now, come on. If we're late, Gates won't let us hear the end of it."

As the two walked to their destination, Castle couldn't help but notice the differences taking place in his muse. Normally, she strutted with a dignified air, striking fear into the hearts of all convicts that dared to cross her path. Castle's brow knit with worry as he allowed his eyes to dart in her direction, observing her to be a bit wobbly on her feet. He instinctively minimized the distance between them for fear of her stumbling, their wide breadth rendering him unable to catch her fall. Had she been indulging in some wine earlier in the morning? Could that be why she was so tipsy? No, Kate Beckett was professional in all respects, with the exception being in one area in particular, and that remained within the confines of their bedroom—behind closed doors.

By the time the partners strode into the office of their boss, the small group had already been formed, and Castle glanced sheepishly at Gates.

"Ah, Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle. Nice of you to join us." Gates spoke, nodding as the two took their place in the congregation.

"I apologize, sir." Beckett replied quietly, sipping at her coffee. Castle mimicked her in an attempt to play innocent.

"Well, better late than never, I suppose." their boss sighed, clasping her hands together. "Now, then. This won't take long at all, but I just wanted all of you to be present," she began, eyeing Castle, "so we can all be on the same page of this case. We have several suspects in mind, as Detectives Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito have all informed me—"

Beckett rapidly concealed her face with the crook of her elbow as her lithe form quaked with a sharp fit of coughing, and Castle gently rubbed her back with a circular motion, hoping to alleviate the attack.

"Kate—" he said softly, though his voice could not be heard over his partner's outburst.

"Detective Beckett, do you need to step out of the room for a moment?" Gates inquired, visibly alarmed.

Beckett quickly shook her head, catching her breath as her shoulders wracked with a final cough. "N-no, sir. Please continue." she replied, raising a hand to clutch her throat.

Gates nodded. "As I was saying, we have a handful of suspects who have accumulated within the past few days, but we want to narrow them down as much as we possibly can—"

As Castle listened intently, he felt Beckett lean into him, and he sensed her shiver against him. He instantly snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer in an effort to share his warmth. This was reminiscent of the agonizing time they spent in that freezer some time ago, although that had been before he could readily display his affection for her.

"Castle, do you feel—" Her voice cut off for a moment as she trembled, closing her eyes. "D-do you feel a draft or something?"

Castle immediately shed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She briefly pressed her cheek against his as she took advantage of his warmth, just for a moment, and she lost all concern for her policy of striving to avoid displays of affection.

A moment, however, was all Castle needed to convince himself that his beloved was ailing, for he could feel that her flesh burned at the touch. Inconspicuously, he began leading her out of the room, and glanced indicatively at Gates, who offered him a knowing look.

They arrived in the hall, and it was at this point that Beckett spoke up, evidently having drifted in and out for the past moments, for she appeared to be in a daze. "Castle, what are we doing?"

Castle's eyes flashed with anxiety. "Oh, God. You're getting delirious."

Beckett rolled her eyes, bringing a hand to her forehead, which radiated ineffable heat. "Castle, I don't have time for this."

"That's right, you don't." he agreed, wrapping an arm around her trembling shoulder. "C'mon, I'm taking you home."

Beckett squirmed out of his grasp, only to stagger backward in the midst of a dizzy spell. She drew a sharp breath before erupting in a fit of coughing, which she shielded from her partner using her arm. After she recovered, she locked her eyes helplessly with her lover's. After a moment, her eyes lost all emotion and clarity, and she sighed wearily, her congested breathing frail.

"I guess you may be right, huh?" she muttered quietly, approaching him again. "Just this once, Castle."

Her partner allowed a tenacious smile to creep across his face. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Castle gently slid the thermometer from beneath his patient's tongue, and Beckett observed him wearily as he read the device.

"Yep, you've got quite the fever." he reported, setting the thermometer on the bedside table and draping a hand over her forehead. "Mm-hm. A classic case of the flu. You push yourself too hard."

"I'm sorry I'm dragging into this, Castle." Beckett murmured apologetically, reaching up to grasp his hand.

Her lover grinned. "Just let me handle everything. I've had plenty of years of experience with Alexis, trust me." he assured her with a soft chuckle, leaning in to plant a kiss on her forehead. "You're not accustomed to having someone take care of you, but you'd better get used to it."

"I love you," Beckett whispered with a smile, squeezing his hand. She quickly withdrew her own, covering a cough with her fist.

A violent shudder wracked her body, and Castle's heart nearly cracked in two. Her chills were so severe. He hated to see her in any discomfort; she'd been through so much already, and she had the scars to prove it.

"I'm calling in for the both of us today." Castle said gently, brushing back a lock of her hair. "Mrs. Castle-to-be, to paraphrase Pi, you're getting some much needed bed rest today." His partner shook her head, and he furrowed his brow.

"No, Castle. There's no reason for the both of us to be gone." she croaked, reaching for a tissue and bringing it to her nose. "I want you to go in my place."

"Kate, you need someone to stay with you in case you need anything. You're burning up." he mentioned as he perched upon the bed, lightly cupping his hand around her cheek. A tired and touched smile appeared on her face.

"I'll be fine. The precinct still needs you with them." Beckett insisted, slightly nuzzling his hand with her face.

"I don't know, Beckett." Castle replied hesitantly, his eyes solemn. It was as if he were betraying her somehow. She _was_ his partner, after all.

"Castle, if you do this for me, I'll owe you one." Beckett promised, ducking her head down and offering him a seductive look, her tangled hair falling in front of her face.

Castle imminently began responding to this; in more ways than one, he sensed. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

Beckett nodded, falling back and sprawling out on the bed with an amorous smirk. Instantly, she released a groan of discomfort, grimacing in her suffering.

Castle's eyes widened, fear growing within them. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Castle." she moaned in reply, hastily plucking another tissue from the box beside her and blowing her nose raucously. She glanced at the contents of the tissue, shaking her head and tossing it in the wastebasket with a grunt of disgust. A horrendous fit of coughing soon followed, and Castle quickly became disenchanted at the prospect of intimacy with the ailing woman before him, despite how much he unconditionally adored her.

"Beckett, I _will _stay home with you," Castle insisted, frowning with warranted concern as his partner fell back on the bed. She raised a hand, making a swift motion that indicated for him to be on his way. "Alright," he sighed, turning to take his leave. He turned on his heels not a moment later, eyeing her again. "Shouldn't I at least get a kiss goodbye in return for my services today?"

He received a sneeze in response to his query, which Beckett directed into the crook of her elbow. "Come and get it, then." she mumbled with a sniff, leaning forward in bed.

Castle swallowed, leaning back against the doorjamb and grabbing his coat. "Gesundheit, and, uh—I'll pass this time," he with a slight chuckle, gazing fondly at her form cocooned in the copious layers of blankets. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she replied wearily, running a hand over her tangled curls of hair.

"Look, if you need anything—_anything—_call me, and I'll come straight home." he assured her, reaching for his keys from atop his dresser.

"Got it," Beckett murmured, offering him a slight wave as she snuggled herself underneath the mountain of blankets.

"Promise me you won't hesitate to call?" Castle asked, and his fiancee nodded.

"I promise." Beckett said sincerely, offering him a faint smile.

"I'll see you later, then." he said, catching a kiss she blew to him and placing it on his cheek.

His partner smiled, and as he shut the door quietly behind him as he left, he began counting the hours and minutes before he would again be graced by her presence.

* * *

Groups of heads turned as Castle marched alone into the precinct the following morning, and his face grew hot with self-consciousness. Did none of these people really take him seriously without Beckett at his side? Well, he really couldn't completely blame them.

Gates met him the instant he sought cover in the solace of Beckett's office. His boss glanced over his shoulder, clearly hoping his fiancee would stride through the door at any moment.

"Mr. Castle, good morning. And, Detective Beckett? Is she still feeling under the weather?" she observed, locking eyes with Castle.

"Uh, yes. Yes, she is." he replied rather uncomfortably. "To tell you the truth, sir, I honestly don't feel right being here without her, but she made me come in today."

Esposito approached the captain from behind, stifling a chuckle and folding his arms. "Afraid of a little Beckett wrath, Castle? I think you do everything that she tells you to do. You gotta man up once in a while, bro."

Castle glared at him. "I'm going to tell her that you said that, and let her sneeze on you, and—"

"Gentlemen, please. Let's remain professional, shall we?" Gates interrupted, turning on her heels and pointing a stern finger at Esposito. "You, Mr. Esposito, will do well as to not initiate confrontations." she ordered.

"Yes, sir." Esposito replied, bowing his head slightly.

Gates then turned to Castle. "And you, Mr. Castle, will not respond with childish remarks. Do I make myself clear? Or should I have Detective Beckett get involved?"

Castle quickly shook his head, attempting to be on his best behavior for his love. _"Crystal _clear_." _

It was as if she acted the part of his own mother at times, considering the way that she scolded him and rolled her eyes snarkily albeit playfully at his childlike whims.

The captain nodded. "Good. Now, then. What I was _about _to say, Mr. Castle, was this. It is entirely up to you with whom you work today, but I ask that you stay out of _trouble. _Without Detective Beckett here, I must say that I'm a bit wary of turning you loose on your own, but seeing as how much of a valued part of the precinct you've turned out to be, I'd say you deserve a chance at taking the reins on your own."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate that, sir." Castle replied gratefully, eyeing Esposito, who offered him an encouraging grin. Castle allowed one of his own to appear on his face; he couldn't resist.

With a look of triumph, he strode into his fiancee's vacant office, plopping down casually in her chair and reclining with a sigh. He experienced an overwhelming urge to prop up his feet on her desk, but he resisted. Soon, he was beginning to sink into boredom. What did Kate ever do before she met him?

Castle lurched forward, planting his feet firmly on the floor and tapping his fingers on the mahogany wood. He took a moment to fiddle his fingers on the keyboard of her computer, and he then reached into his pocket for his phone, tempted to send her a text. No, she needed her rest.

Suddenly, there was a soft tapping on the door, and a visitor emerged from the doorway.

"Castle?" a voice said, and the writer glanced up. Before him stood Lanie, who offered him an intrigued smile.

"Oh, Lanie. Hi." Castle greeted warmly with a cheeky grin. "Surprised to see me, uh, here?"

"I have to say that I am. Just a little." she replied with a chuckle, placing her hands upon her hips. She glanced about for a moment. "And where's Kate?"

"Sick in our bed, last time I checked." he said, his hand itching to dial her number. "But, you can't keep her down—could've escaped by now."

Lanie chortled melodiously. "That she is." She paused for a moment, growing somber. "I'm sorry to hear she's not feeling well."

"Eh, she's tough. She'll get through it." Castle said with a shrug, not hinting at his concern for his partner.

"Castle, you don't have to pretend." Lanie said knowingly, smiling. "I know how you feel about your girl."

Castle gazed at Lanie, folding his arms across Beckett's desk and chuckling. "Well, I'm not about to do anything too important. Care to join me in getting some coffee?"

"Sounds good." Lanie confirmed with a nod, taking the lead as the duo walked out of the office. "Kate's mentioned your famous coffee to me before, Castle."

"Really?" he marveled, beaming smugly. "I didn't know she was _that_ crazy about it."

"Oh, please. She raves about you." Lanie remarked, leisurely keeping her stride beside him.

"So she's really just crazy about yours truly." he crooned, suavely adjusting his tie and smoothing his collar.

"I guess, if you wanna put it like that." his companion said with a chuckle, making a turn into the precinct's lounge.

Castle smiled even wider, preparing the coffee machine for its functions. "So, what else does she say about me? What do you two talk about?" It was like opening Kate's diary when he took this advantage of Lanie's affability—all in good fun, of course.

"Well, we don't sit around and paint each other's nails, but—hold on. Are you trying to do some snooping around?" Lanie said, eyeing him teasingly. "'Cause I usually keep all this 'girl talk' under lock and key."

"What? No!" Castle insisted, laughing uneasily. "How could I betray the trust of the woman I love by interrogating her best friend? What kind of a man do you think I am?"

Lanie quirked a brow. "Based off of what Kate has told me, at times you can be arrogant, stubborn, pompous—"

"Okay, okay. Granted." he said with a sigh, turning to face her as the coffee began to brew.

"_But, _she's also told me—_other _things." Lanie added vaguely, piquing the man's interest once more.

"What other things?" he pressed, exuding curiosity.

"Just... how much she really loves you." Lanie said with a smile, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not saying any more than that."

Castle grinned, releasing a soft chuckle. His friend donned a sudden, stern expression, and he frowned.

"If you ever do her wrong, Richard Castle—"

"I don't think you'll have to ever worry about that." Castle cut in, offering her a faithful smile. Lanie nodded slowly, leaning against the counter as Castle poured her a cup of coffee. "I usually only do this for Beckett, but—" He retrieved the creamer from the minifridge, giving it a gentle shake and imprinting a heart into Lanie's cup, the soft white swirling amidst the golden-brown brew. The woman lifted up the cup, smiling delightedly at this gesture.

"That's beautiful, Castle." she marveled, bringing the rim to her lips and taking a sip. "And delicious."

"Why, thank you." the man said, taking a bow.

"If you don't have anything else planned for today, how'd you like to lend me a hand in the lab?" she invited, taking another swig of her coffee. "I could use some company besides lifeless bodies."

"I'd be glad to." Castle replied, offering her a smile, which she graciously returned.

* * *

Castle gingerly lay the bundle of roses upon the bedside table, leaning over the bed to kiss his fiancee's cheek.

"Kate, honey. I'm home." he whispered gently. She stirred after a moment, her eyes fluttering open and brightening at the sight of her love.

"Hi," Beckett murmured, craning her neck to glance over at the roses. "Rick," she whispered hoarsely, placing a hand over the flowers and fondling the petals, "what's this?"

"Just a little something I picked up on the way home." Castle replied with a loving smile, laying a hand on her forehead—hot. "And how was our day? I didn't hear from you."

"Same old, same old," she muttered, taking a quick swig from the glass of water on the bedside table. She clutched her throat for a moment before settling back down again. "I did absolutely nothing." she added with a gloomy expression.

Castle smoothed her hair with a loving touch, making his way down her face and tenderly caressing her flushed cheek. "Do you feel like trying to eat something? I think I saw a pot of soup on the counter that Mother left for you.

Beckett's eyes suddenly focused, and she gazed up at her fiance, slightly intrigued. "Her homemade chicken soup?" Her fiance nodded, and he proceeded to flash a grin as she pinched her fingers together. "Just a bit."

Castle heeded her request, kissing the top of her head. "Okay, sweetheart."

He wandered out of their room, and Beckett took a moment to admire the dozen roses in the dim lamplight. The corners of her lips lifted in a sentimental smile as she allowed her fingers to glide over the petals, the thorns lightly pricking her fingertips.

"Starve a cold and feed a fever," Castle said as he returned, a bowl in his hands. As he joined her on the bed, he placed the bowl carefully in her lap.

Beckett, although she hardly felt an appetite, brought a spoonful to her lips, savoring the steaming broth as it instilled her with an intense yet pleasant warmth. She began to help herself at a somewhat ravenous rate, and Castle was immensely pleased at her appetite, which had returned for at least a short time.

"So, what all did you do today? Didn't have too much fun without me, I hope." Beckett teased with a soft chuckle, erupting in a brief fit of coughing not a moment later.

"Just kinda hung out at the precinct," Castle replied vaguely, raising a hand to give her back a rub. "Nothing too special—talked to Lanie a bit."

"Hm," Beckett grunted, taking another spoonful. "Castle, your mother is an exceptional cook—just another perk of marrying you. I get to be her daughter-in-law." she mentioned with a smirk, finishing off her soup and setting the bowl next to the roses at her side.

"Uh-huh," her partner said with a grin, standing up and stretching.

"Oh, Castle, could you get some water for these?" Beckett requested, taking the roses gently in her hands and making an attempt to partake in their aroma, although she could barely smell a thing.

"If you promise me you'll get some sleep," he replied lovingly, taking the roses from her and straightening out the covers.

"Castle, I am not a child," Beckett retorted, gazing up at him amorously nonetheless, "and I've been sleeping all day. I need to get out—" She broke off with a heaving cough, and Castle handed her the glass of water that was situated on the bedside table. The ailing detective took a sip, catching her breath and locking eyes with her fiance.

"You're not going anywhere until you get better." Castle said firmly, returning the glass to its place. He walked out of the bedroom with the empty, leaving Beckett to pout in quiet solitude. She folded her arms, plopping her bed down on her pillow with a huff. The detective had never felt so incapacitated, but she was certain that her love was simply looking out for her well-being. His adamant nature was even more heightened than usual.

As he walked back into their room and began to change out of his clothes, Beckett spoke up. "So, how's Lanie?"

Castle grew visibly enthusiastic. "Oh, she's—" He glanced over his shoulder to his fiancee, who awaited his response. "She's great. Wonderful. In fact, she and I have actually started working the case together."

Beckett raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she said, folding her arms. "Have you two had any luck so far?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Castle replied, unbuttoning his shirt and allowing it to drop from his arms—much to the delight of Beckett's hungry eyes. With a smirk, he rapidly turned his head to catch her in the act of ogling him, and she quickly turned away, averting her gaze. "We make a great team." This brought the muse's attention back to her author.

"You and Lanie?" she asked somewhat incredulously, her weak voice cracking with strain. Beckett immediately took note of her fiance's smirk, which alluded her to the fact that he was beginning to catch on to this tiny spark of jealously she felt. "That's... that's great, Castle." she continued, offering him a supportive grin.

Beckett's mouth suddenly gaped with a fit of coughing, and her beloved padded to his side of the bed, sliding under the covers with her. With a ruffle of her hair and a kiss to her burning forehead, he brought her into his arms, and the couple slowly drifted off in a light, distracted sleep. Both had different reasons for this, though one was due to pure anticipation over the what the following day had in store for him.

* * *

Beckett awakened to the sweet aroma of Castle's cooking, and with a barely audible yawn, she leaned forward in bed, squinting at the sunlight peeking through the curtains of the bedroom. She glanced left, discovering with a substantial amount of disappointment that her beloved was nowhere to be found. The detective, with a crestfallen sigh, turned her attention to the right, finding a slight amount of compensation in the tray perched upon the bedside table. Along with her breakfast in bed was a new box of tissues and a package of cold and flu medicine. She lifted the note that accompanied the care package and perused it.

_Kate,_

_I left for the precinct early, but I hope you enjoy this. I'll check up on you later. Get well, my muse._

_Love always,_

_Castle_

Beckett folded the note with a smile and lifted the tray into her lap. Her beloved's offerings consisted of a plate of warm French toast and a steaming cup of coffee topped with a spiral of whipped cream and shavings of chocolate. The toast flaunted a heart-shaped design in powdered sugar that had been sprinkled upon it.

Beckett was, of course, deeply touched by this gesture, but was nevertheless perplexed at her fiance's stark attitude change. He had so many qualms about going to work the day before but had scurried off without so much as a goodbye on this particular morning. Could it be because of his substitute partner in Lanie? Truthfully, the detective was somewhat troubled by this revelation, but she shook the petty thoughts from her mind in an instant.

* * *

"Wait a minute—just wait. You're telling me that _you _read my books? I had no idea." Castle chattered, stunned but absolutely giddy.

"Well, yeah. Kate got me hooked on 'em." Lanie said with a giggle, sliding on her gloves and beginning to poke about their victim on the examination table. "I'm sorta partial to the Nikki Heat series."

"Nikki _is _based upon Beckett. I _could _create a character based on you, ya know." he mentioned, capturing Lanie's attention.

"Ah, that's an interesting proposal, Mr. Castle." Lanie replied, her voice indicating the pique of her interest. "And what name would you have in mind? I need to keep my anonymity in check, y'know—wouldn't want the paparazzi all over the precinct looking for yours truly." She smiled cheekily, her face peppering with dimples.

"Well, let's see. It needs to be saucy, witty, cunning—much like you." Castle mused, beginning to pace about the room.

Lanie bowed her head, humbled. "Why, thank you, Mr. Castle." As her companion brooded, she turned her attention back to the corpse on the table, furrowing her brow. "Interesting."  
Castle swiveled around. "What is?"

"C'mere." she muttered, beckoning him over with her finger. He obeyed without hesitation. "These lacerations on the wrists of the victim—they look like—"

"Defense wounds." Castle finished, ducking his head slightly closer. "As if caused by some sort of a struggle."

"Yes, _and—" _Lanie added, reaching for the file beside her. "These wounds were caused by a very distinct weapon—a dinner knife." She reached underneath the table, retrieving an evidence bag and placing it on the table. Inside the plastic bag was a knife stained with blood, evidently the very knife used to make the cuts on the victim's wrists.

Castle furrowed his brow in confusion. "Wait, how could the victim die from these wounds? They aren't deep enough to cause any fatal damage."

"Exactly. That's because the person he was dining with had an altercation with him—in this case, his wife—but isn't necessarily the murderer."

Castle folded his arms, carefully studying the body lying upon the examination table. "That is indeed a possibility, but did you ever stop to think that maybe we're looking in the wrong places?"

Lanie glanced at him thoughtfully. "What do you mean?"

"Were there any other external injuries?" he asked, walking to the other side of the table.

"One blow to the head, just above the brow," she said, pointing to a swelled bruise on the victim's forehead. "The blunt trauma could have caused internal bleeding, but I couldn't locate any damage that was severe enough to kill the victim before the cops arrived."

"What was the approximate time of death again?" Castle inquired, beginning to pace the floor again.

"Approximately six in the evening." Lanie replied, smiling with amusement at Castle.

"Suppose the couple had been eating, had some sort of argument, and the wife bashed him over the head with, say, a dinner platter—or, anything else for that matter." Castle theorized, turning to gaze suavely at the medical examiner. "Now, the victim stumbles to the floor, the wife panics, and makes a run for it. Did she murder him intentionally? That's difficult to say. What we do know is that those injuries," he said, pointing at the victim, "weren't the culprits—at least not at that point in time. If they indeed occurred during dinner, as the wife admitted during her questioning, he most likely couldn't have bled out that quickly. He was dead before the police arrived. So, can we deduce that sometime during dinner, or perhaps earlier in the day, our victim was _poisoned?" _

Lanie's eyes brightened, and she offered him a shrug. "It's certainly possible. I haven't examined his stomach contents yet." Her face became etched with a pleased smile, and Castle grinned proudly. "I hadn't thought of that, Castle. Thank you." she said sincerely, pulling off her gloves and washing her hands at the sink.

"Glad I could help." Castle said humbly, though inside he was overflowing with pride. "Hey, you feel like getting some food?"

"Getting some food?" Lanie echoed with a giggle. "What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno—sandwiches? Some noodles? Really, I could go for anything. I, for one, am starving after that deduction." Castle rambled on, observing Lanie as she grabbed her coat.

"And talking about slicing someone up and looking through their stomach contents whets your appetite?" Lanie inquired in a chuckle, quirking a brow at him as she slipped on her coat and tied her scarf snugly around her neck.

Castle shrugged, joyfully grinning as Lanie beckoned him out of the room and into the hallway. Unbeknownst to the chuckling and bantering companions, a pair of envious eyes spied them from afar.

* * *

Beckett was abruptly awakened by the jarring ringing of her phone, and with a moan into her pillow, she tossed over in bed. Her chest quaked with a cough at this sudden change in position, and she grabbed her phone from the nightstand, bringing it to her ear.

"Beckett," she croaked wearily, clearing her inflamed throat.

"Yeah, hey, it's Espo. You, uh—don't sound too good." the voice on the other end replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Just great, Javier." Beckett snapped in a growl, plucking a tissue from the box and concealing a fierce cough, her aching muscles screaming in protest.

"Jeez, you're cold when you're sick." Esposito retorted, and Beckett felt a sense of compunction wash over her.

"I'm sorry, Espo," she apologized, crumpling the tissue in her fist. "I've just been going absolutely _insane _not being able to come to the precinct every morning."

Esposito appeared to ignore her response. "Hey, do you—do you know that Castle's been working with Lanie since you've been gone?"

Beckett frowned, finding comfort in the coolness of her pillow against her cheek. "Yes, he mentioned it. Why?" she asked, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Well, uh, they've been getting _real_ friendly." Esposito stated dryly. "And, to tell you the truth, Beckett, I'm not so sure I'm crazy about it."

"What do you mean by _friendly?" _Beckett inquired, immediately rising up in bed. "Esposito, what on earth are you talking about? Are you saying you're afraid that Castle has some sort of secret agenda with Lanie?"

"I didn't say that, Beckett. You're putting words in my mouth." he replied somewhat coolly. "Don't accuse me of—"

"I think it's pretty clear what you're saying, Javier. You're jealous of Castle, and you have a problem with their working together. Am I anywhere in the ballpark?" she ventured, her face growing sour.

Esposito was instantly silenced. Beckett heard him exhale with frustration. "Well, how do you feel about this? It doesn't bother you—the thought of Castle working with another woman as his partner? And you can't do anything about it because you can't leave Castle's place."

"Esposito, I—" Beckett stammered, her temper rising as she stumbled over her words. This flu left her with absolutely no toleration for her cohort's outlandish ideas. She would be lying if she told her fellow detective that she had no concerns whatsoever about this partnership between her soon-to-be husband and her best friend. Beckett inhaled, her breathing somewhat frail in her weakened state. "Javier, I love Castle—unconditionally. I trust that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I think that the reason you're so worked up about this is because of Lanie, not Castle. You put on this masculine facade around her because you're too cowardly to tell her how you really feel, and you know that one day she'll realize that she's got too much going for her to wait for you to get up the guts to do anything about your relationship. And when that day comes, Javier, you're going to feel helpless, because the toll that it'll take on you will completely dissolve that tough guy attitude you're always flaunting."

"You're wrong, Beckett. You can't just—"

"Javier, I know how much you care about her, but Lanie isn't the type of girl looking for some fling. Women have doubts—even me. You need to convince her of your feelings before it's too late, or I can guarantee that you _will _have to deal with the consequences, whatever they may be." After this lengthy speech, her throat flared with a searing pain, and she muffled a stubborn cough with her sleeve.

"Alright, alright, I didn't ask you to get all philosophical on me. How much medication have you been on?" Esposito asked, receiving nothing but coughing for a response. "Would you just—God, you need a lozenge or something. Take it easy, Beckett." he grunted coldly, ending the conversation as abruptly as it had begun.

* * *

For hours, she had awaited his arrival with unparalleled anticipation, but he never showed. She had expected him to fulfill his promise of coming to check on her, and felt somewhat scorned, for she knew exactly what was keeping her fiance so distracted. Perhaps what bothered her the most was the fact that the distraction was her best friend.

Impatiently, Beckett dialed his number and glanced at the digital clock—7:03 PM. She had expected him to be home by six at the latest. She brought the phone to her ear and waited a moment while listening to the hypnotic ringing, but she was sent to his voicemail. With a slight amount of frustration, she tossed her phone on the bed, settling her head upon her pillow and folding her arms across her chest.

The sound of a key turning in the lock of a door—he was finally home. As he stepped over the threshold and into the living room, he called to her.

"Beckett, I'm home." he sang, giddiness in his voice. The door shut behind him, and his footsteps approached their bedroom, reverberating throughout the walls of the penthouse.

Beckett rolled over, facing away from him as he entered their room. Her partner leaned down to kiss her cheek, and he draped a gentle hand over her shoulder.

"Hello, Castle." she muttered, not particularly enthused.

"Hi, there." he murmured in her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so great," she replied with a quiet exhale.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kate," Castle said, furrowing his brow. "Anything I can do?"

"No, no." she whispered, shaking her head.

"Hey," he said softly, patting her shoulder. She rolled over on to her back and gazed up at him.

"I missed you today." she murmured, knitting her brow.

"What do you—oh, gosh. Kate, I'm sorry. Lanie and I just got to this really vital part in the case we're working." Castle explained, his eyes glinting in the soft light of the lamp as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No need to explain, Castle. I know you and Lanie have been—busy." she said pleasantly. "Any staggering evidence?"

"You know I can't talk about it. It's classified," Castle replied, miming the zipping of his lips.

Beckett allowed her mouth to gape. "Oh, come on, Castle. I'm one of the top detectives at the precinct, I think I deserve to know _something." _

"Nope, nope, nope." her fiancee insisted with a chuckle, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "Sorry."

"You won't tell your future _wife?" _she persisted with a bitter frown.

"Don't try to guilt me into this," Castle replied, "not with those eyes."

Beckett wriggled her hand out of his grasp. "Fine."

Her partner donned a solemn gaze, rolling on to the bed. "Come on, you know if I could tell you I would, but I kinda told Lanie that we had to keep it under wraps. You understand, don't you?"

"Oh, sure, Castle. I... I get it." Beckett responded softly, pulling up the blankets. "I'll talk to you in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

The sun had yet to peek above the horizon when Beckett stirred, spotting Castle just as he was about to make a stealthy exit.

"Castle?" she whispered into the darkness, causing her fiance to twirl around to face her.

"Yes? What is it?" he responded.

"Where are you going?" Beckett inquired, glancing over at the clock. "It's not even seven yet."

"Oh, I thought I could get an early start. You know, Lanie and I, as said, we're making big strides in solving this murder."  
Beckett chewed her bottom lip in silent contemplation, although Castle was unable to discern this action due to the pitch-blackness of the room.

"I was actually thinking maybe you could stay home with me today, if it isn't too much trouble. I thought maybe we could watch a movie—or read, maybe? You could give me a sneak peek of your next Nikki Heat novel. I don't know—something that you and I could do together. It just seems that I've hardly seen you lately." She folded her hands in her lap and pressed them together, hoping her partner would agree to this proposal.

"Kate, I'd love to, really. But I can't let Lanie down now—not after all the progress we've made. This is big." Castle said quietly, unable to catch a glimpse of Beckett's somber countenance. "Look, if you want, I can have Mother or Alexis stop by—"

"No, no." Beckett interrupted, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I understand completely, Castle. Go on to the precinct. I'll be fine. Really." She feigned a smile.

"Fair enough." Castle whispered, shutting the door behind him. And with that, he left.

* * *

"Castle, bro. I need to talk to you."

The writer looked up from where he sat at Beckett's desk and offered his visitor a grin. "Oh! Hey, Esposito. Haven't talked to you much lately. How're ya doing?" Castle chimed with a friendly air.

"I've been better, bro. I'll leave it at that." Esposito replied a bit shortly, and Castle took note of this.

"Oh, well... what was it you needed to talk about? I promised Lanie I would—"

"Yeah, it's just that." Esposito cut in. "Lanie."

Castle donned a puzzled frown. "E-excuse me?" he stammered.

"You heard me, bro." Esposito replied dryly, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Lanie."

"What about her?"  
"C'mon, man. I—" Javier Esposito had never been very good with putting his feelings into words. "Look, I know you two are just—"

"What, Espo? Are you trying to say what I think—"

"Yes. Yes, Castle. I'm gonna come right out and say it. I don't feel right with you spending so much time with her. Beckett convinced me of that. I didn't wanna believe it at first, but—"

"Hold on. Hold on." Castle blurted, rising from his seat. "You talked to Beckett about this? Why would you put ideas into her head, Espo? Why would you do something like that when you know that none of them were true?"

"Because, Castle. You and Lanie have just gotten so close to one another, and I didn't know what else to do."

"So you decide to call my fiancee and imply that Lanie and I were getting _friendly _with one another? What did you tell her?"

"Just that you two were getting, uh, friendly."

"Damn it, Esposito." Castle swore under his breath. "Do I have to do damage control now? Listen to me. Lanie and I are friends. Nothing more."

"No, you listen to me. Kate Beckett puts on a brave face. Every day she walks into this precinct she's nothing but brave. But I'll tell you something, bro. She's sure as hell changed since she fell for you. She's let her guard down more and more. I've known her for a hell of a lot longer than you have, and it's easy to tell that she's crazy about you. You can't tell me that you had no thought of how she's been feeling about this arrangement."

Castle glared at the detective before him. "I've consulted with her. She's _fine _with it."

"Is she really?" Esposito snapped back. "You've barely seen her at all for the past three days. I'll bet you the only instance that you've really spent time with her is when you're all up on her in bed."

"Esposito, you are walking on a very fine line." Castle warned, instinctively closing in on his normally trusted ally. "How can you evaluate my relationship with Beckett when you can't summon the courage to work out your own? My advice? Take yours." He brushed past Esposito, slamming the door to Beckett's office.

Gates approached him in the hallway, folding her arms. "Mr. Castle, what was that all about?"

"Nothing, sir." he replied flatly, retreating into the lounge and locking the door. He collapsed upon a sofa, massaging his temples with relentless frustration.

Richard Castle was proud. He had always been proud—sometimes arrogantly so. But there was one woman whom he loved with all his heart, and that was Katherine Houghton Beckett. Could what Esposito said really have meaning in this instance? He glanced over at the coffee machine and donned a faint yet sentimental smile. Camaraderie with Lanie was one thing, but that's exactly what it was—just something that existed between two good friends.

* * *

Esposito summoned up his courage, taking a steady breath as he approached the woman working silently and diligently at the examination table.

"Hey."

"Hello, Javier." Lanie muttered, glancing up from her work. "What can I do for you?"

"You can come to dinner with me." he suggested, burying his hands in his pockets.

She gave a slight laugh, placing her scalpel on the table and bringing her hands to her hips. "You know, I don't think I really wanna go anywhere with you after today."

"What did I do?" Esposito retorted in an inflammatory tone.

"Hm. Let's see, shall we?" She began counting off on her fingers. "You acted as a whistle-blower on Castle and me, worried Detective Beckett for no reason, made her distrust her future husband, interfered with the progress that said husband and I were making, chewed out one of your best friends for, again, no reason. Shall I go on? Or have you finally gotten it through your thick head?"

"Listen, Lanie. You don't—"

"Oh, don't I? Javier, I know exactly why you did what you did. It was because you felt threatened. Isn't that it? As soon as someone comes in and threatens your almighty manhood, you gotta be the toughest guy in the room. Is that it?"

"No!" Esposito shouted, rousing the anger of the medical examiner even more so.

"Then why, Javier? Why?" Lanie pressed, her voice quavering slightly with the vast amount of emotions she was feeling.

"Because! Damn it, Lanie, I couldn't take it!" Esposito roared, causing Lanie to jump in shock. "Every day, I look at you, and I see a little piece of me along with you. I know you don't think that I care, but I do! Yeah, it's Javier Esposito, playboy! One-night-stander!" he shouted with rage, slamming his fist on the examination table, causing the corpse to bounce slightly. He clenched his teeth together, gazing into her eyes with fiery ones of his own. "Look, I know you probably won't believe me after all we've been through, but at least try. Try to see that this means something to me. _We _mean something to me. Open up your eyes and see that I don't _want _just a fling with you, because..." His voice trailed off, and he swallowed hard, averting his eyes from hers.

"What, Javie?" she asked softly, lightly touching his hand.

Esposito darted his eyes back to her. "Lanie Parish, I love you. And after what I just said you don't believe me, then... I don't know what else to say. I'm done." He raised his hands in submission and began to back away from her.

Lanie, tears glimmering in the corners of her eyes, took a step forward in pursuit of him, swiftly ripped off her gloves, and rapidly captured his torso in her arms before he could escape her oncoming affections.

* * *

Castle strode into living room, catching a delightful glimpse of his partner dozing on the couch, swaddled in thick layers of blankets in the quickly diminishing firelight. Silently, he crept closer, gently lifting her feet and placing them in his lap as he joined her on the sofa. He leaned closer to her, lovingly whispering her name. To his joy, her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she gazed at him, somewhat puzzled by his presence.

"Castle?" she murmured, her mouth curving into a smile.

"Hello," Castle greeted fondly, scooting nearer to her. "What are you doing in here?" he teased, brushing a stray tendril of hair out of her eyes.

"I should ask you the same question." she replied, slowly sitting up.

"This is where I'm supposed to be, aren't I?" he asked, quirking a brow. "Where else would I be?"

"What about Lanie?" Beckett persisted, ignoring his reasoning.

"She's my friend and coworker. Nothing more." Castle said sincerely, lightly grasping her hands.

"I want you to be blatantly honest with me, Kate. Were you jealous at all? 'Cause I won't blame you if you were." he said teasingly, raising his eyebrows and shooting her one of his trademark smirks.

Beckett leaned forward, nearly nose to nose with him, though hers was much redder than his due to obvious reasons. "I love you, Rick, and I _will _be blatantly honest with you right now. I won't deny that I didn't feel a little scorned."

"Espo and Lanie... they told me about you. A-about us." he confided in her, piquing her interest.

"Really?" she mused, reaching for a tissue. "And?"

"And it got me thinking." he continued, offering her a fond smile as she made use of the tissue. "The thing I'm concerned most with now is nursing you back to health, future Mrs. Castle."

Beckett tossed the tissue into the air and leaned against him for an embrace, which he delightedly returned. After a moment, he began to plant a trail of kisses from her neck to her face, making his way at last to her lips, resulting in a savory instance that had been forbidden to him for what seemed like eons.

"R-Rick. Rick. What are you doing?" Beckett asked between his kisses, hastily pushing him away.

"Making up for lost time, Kate." he informed her casually, once again initiating a display of affection. She tore away once again.

"Castle, I'm still highly contagious. You do know that, right?" she said in all seriousness, perplexed at his mischievous smile.

"Does it seem to you that I care?"


End file.
